


All Night

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Ignis and his S/O cuddling the morning after.





	All Night

The brightness of the sun began to peek through the windows of your bedroom. It’s strong light was enough to wake you to start the day. But you couldn’t be bothered to do anything at the moment.

Especially when you have a certain someone wrapped around your arms.

You turned around and smiled at your sleeping Ignis. His hair was completely disheveled from last night. There were marks here and there from his chest to upper arms. Had he turned around, you would have seen the light traces of scratches you oh so lovingly left behind.

You wanted to reach over and cup his cheek but you were afraid to wake him from his peaceful slumber. He looked more handsome while he is in this state. To the point no painting or photograph would ever be enough to capture his likeness.

“I know you are staring, my love.”

You giggled as Ignis was beginning to open to his eyes. He then reached over to kiss your forehead, “I take it that you slept well after last night.”

You hummed in approval, “More than that. I feel relaxed after our…session.”

Ignis gave you a small smile, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

You leaned closer to give him a quick peck on the lips, “I did and I don’t regret any of it.”

“I’m glad we’ve both come to an agreement for once,” you lightly smacked his chest which caused Ignis to chuckle. “I’m so happy that we did this. This was another important step into deepening further within our relationship. And I am incredibly lucky to share this with you.”

“I feel the same way and the best part is that we can do this all over again as many times as we want too.” You gave Ignis a lingering, yet deep kiss, “In fact let’s do that right now.”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
